1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which executes a predetermined operation based on a user's voice, in particular, to an electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus which is configured on the assumption of its use by a plurality of users. The present invention also relates to an voice operating program for implementing such electronic apparatus.
Also the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which executes a predetermined operation based on a user's voice, for example, to an electronic apparatus configured as a shared apparatus such as an ATM (automatic teller machine) for banks, FeliCa/Edy® terminal, a personal computer, and various appliances, which provides individual settings or grades for each user. The present invention also relates to an voice operating program for implementing such electronic apparatus.
2. Background Information
Conventional electronic apparatuses which perform predetermined operations based on a user's voice include a game machine, for example, which is suggested in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-204974. In the game machine, voiceprint information is extracted from an input voice of a player through a microphone, before a game is started. After the game started, the player speaks an operation command, and the voiceprint from the operation command is compared to the above extracted voiceprint information. If there is a match between the two voiceprints, the operation command by the user can be acoustically recognized, which controls a driving of a rotating cylindrical roll of the game machine.
In the above patent document, although both the voiceprint of the user (player)'s voice and the voice of the operation command are recognized, every user is admitted to execute only one command. This system is not appropriate for a shared device which is configured on the assumption that it will be used by a plurality of users and has a plurality of functions including an interrupt processing function in order to enable normal operations and interrupt operations to be performed based on the users' voices.
Also in the above patent document, although both the voiceprint of the user (player)'s voice and the voice of the operation command are recognized, every user is admitted to execute only one command. This system cannot be applied to a shared device which is configured on the assumption of its sharing by a plurality of users, to have a plurality of functions and provide individual settings or grades for each user.
The present invention was made to solve such inconvenience, and one object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus configured, on the assumption of its sharing by a plurality of users, to provide a plurality of functions, in which normal operations and interrupt operations based on the users' voices can be performed, and to provide a computer readable medium recorded a voice operating program for implementing such electronic apparatus.
Also the present invention was made to solve such inconvenience, and one object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus configured, on the assumption of its sharing by a plurality of users, to provide a plurality of functions, which performs operations corresponding to individual settings or grades for each user, and to provide a computer readable medium recorded a voice operating program for implementing such electronic apparatus.